Slide
by Sybila M
Summary: Bella tells Edward a story about her childhood while listening to a song. I'm rating this T cause it doesn't go into detail. But I wouldn't recomend this story to anyone. It hints at some yucky stuff that is totally wrong. songfic OneShot


Disclaimer: This story is a song fic. I don't own Twilight or Slide. No one sue me. I hope you like it. I've never written a Twilight fic before. Please read and review. Um, warning, this story contains rape, molestation, and general ickiness. 

Every time Bella hears this song by The Dresden Dolls she wants to scream and cry. Luckily not many people in Forks listens to it. But one day Edwards starts to listen to her CDs and sees Bella's reaction. He asks her about it. This is Bella's story.

_A late April day and it's sunny outside  
and a red little girl's at the top of a slide   
and an orange old man at the bottom  
wants to take her for a ride_

I was little, about 8. It was spring, and I wanted to go to the park. My mom was busy so I went on my own.  
There was this really creepy old man there. He was there a lot. He watched all the kids play.

_  
As she slips and she tumbles the orange man mumbles  
pennies crash down from the sky  
and he tells her he'll take her away where it's safe  
and of course it is a lie_

I, being the klutz I am, fell. All the money and candy in my pockets fell out. My knees were bleeding. The old man helps me up and promises to help me. He told me he'd take me someplace safe.

_she's a third the down and her skirts are yanked up  
and her little girl cheeks start to wrinkle  
but her smile is wide and her legs are spread wider  
her hair growing long and her hips getting larger  
past getting brighter  
light growing weaker...  
she is halfway down now but the man is impatient  
shakes change in his pocket he might have to wait but she's coming...  
she's coming..._

I didn't want to go yet. I was having so much fun. So I ran around the slide and climbed up again. I slid down really slow.  
He was getting really angry. He kept telling me to hurry up.

_Who are you blaming?  
They're just playing!  
That's a good one...  
who left the playground  
a good decade before the bell rang?_

Then he took me. He did some pretty bad stuff. Stuff that I was way too young for.  
Afterwards he took me back to the park but it wasn't the last time I saw him.

_As she starts to draw nearer the view becomes clearer  
the splinters are painful but she doesn't feel it  
the pennies were loaded and as they exploded  
she starts to spin out of control..._

Over time I grew older and slowly came to understand what he was doing. I felt guilty. I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. And I sure wasn't supposed to do...what he and I were doing.  
He always gave me money. I feel so dirty now. I was his little prostitute.

_her eyes are now closing her sleeves are unrolling  
up past her head and her veins are all showing  
not that she noticed she's thoroughly focused on  
one old man who's laughing...  
who's laughing..._

Most of the time I just focused on other things. He laughed. I guess he thought I was focusing on the feelings. I wasn't I tried to focus on everything but.

_don't' worry  
I've got you  
don't worry  
I've got you_

One day, I confessed everything to my mom. She kept telling me not to worry. She said she had me and would take care of me. But I knew that there was a lot to worry about. STD's, pregnancy, having my childhood stolen...I...I wasn't normal. I wasn't like all the other girls.

_The Orangeman got you..._

The old man was put into jail. Last I heard he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He's had a lasting effect on me. So please, please put that CD away.

EPOV

I stared at her. I never knew that had happened to her. Did Charlie know?  
I vowed to kill that idotic, perverted, old man. No one hurt my Bella. I knew Emmett and Jasper and even Alice and Rosalie would help me. No one disserved to have their childhood ripped from them like that. Being that it was Bella he did it to made it a million times worse.

AN: I'm thinking about making a sequel about Edward and the rest of the Cullens going after the Orangeman. I'm not sure though. If you want me to tell me so in a review. Also give me an idea of what I should name the Orangeman.


End file.
